The present invention relates to aerosol spray methods and apparatus and more particularly, to a tension strap-based aerosol delivery system.
Aerosolized fluids, such as sunscreens, bug sprays, or the like, are often quite difficult to apply to one's upper and lower back. A user either needs the assistance of another, or tries to bend and flex to apply the fluid at a less than optimal angle.
Conventional systems that try to solve this problem are often bulky and non-portable systems. Conventional rod-based systems are bulky and are difficult to transport.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for delivering aerosolized fluids to a person's back.